True but Hard Love
by starryxnight
Summary: A true love between Ash and Misty Ketchum but there are obsticles...... aaml . Will they ever be together....... please R&R.
1. In the beginning

Hey people this is my second fanfic and I hope y'all like it.

It's called _True but Hard Love_

AU from Pokemon and my other story _Ash's What!?_

and also everybody here in this fanfic is OOC, and some characters are not what they seem to be. People I also don't own the plot of the story because it is based on Vietnamese show and I also don't own Pokemon.

Disclaimer: People in the beginning of the fanfic it might get a little confusing but you understand it better soon……….

`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`

At the hospital…….outside of the baby room

"Look Ash Ketchum, it's your sister Misty Ketchum" said Ash's father as he points to her. "Wait her my child, I need to go get the camera so I can take a picture of you two."

Ash walks into the baby room. He takes the baby tags from the box of his baby sister and another baby tag from the box next to his sister's box and accidentally drops them. Then a nurse comes in to baby room.

"Little boy, you're not suppose to be in here," she said as she pick them up and accidentally place them in the wrong boxes.

Then Ash's father steps in. "Ash have you been a naughty boy. " he said as he take him back in his arm. "Sorry miss" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Thirteen years later…….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

One morning, a boy and a girl are wearing their school uniforms and riding their bikes to school.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Inside a class room, a boy is painting…………..

Then classroom door suddenly slides open. A girl wearing glasses runs in the classroom crying while holding a love letter.

*sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* "Stupid Ash Ketchum……………" she shouted and then she notice Ash looking at her weirdly.

She quickly stood up and asked "Ash Ketchum……. What do you want from me?"

Ash replied back "I don't want anything from you."

"Then why did you throw my letter to you away?" she asked "Do you like me?"

And just when she said that another girl with long hair came in and she too was holding a love letter.

"Oh that's the way you prefer" she said in anger and turn to Ash and slapped him.

Ash rubs his face and turns back to wash his paintbrushes. The girl by the door steps in.

"What to you want?" Ash asks her.

She hands him the letter to him.

"OMG! you're doing this to me too!?" he shouts and takes the letter by force and dumps it in the bucket with the wet paintbrushes.

Then two other girls come in immediately when Ash storms out of the classroom.

"Hey what happened" they both ask.

Then the girls standing pointed at the bucket with water.

"Hey!? what happened to our letters……..? Jeez you're big brother is so mean" they said as they tried to clean their letters out from the water.

The girl giggled and then she turned around and ran outside.

"Brother wait for me" she shouted as she got on her bike.

Ash looked at her and turned around, got on his bike and started riding.

Both Ash and his sister were both riding their bicycles. Ash turns and looks at his sister and sees that she wasn't riding her bicycle very well, so he stops and walks beside his bike. Ash's sister saw him get off his bike and started walking so she did the same, too.

"I'm very sorry what I did Ash. It's not my fault. It was from the girls in my class. They made me do it. " stated Ash's sister "Jeez….. if you don't want this to happen hurry up and find a girlfriend."   
"It's so annoying!"

Ash turned around and looked and his sister. His sister looked back.

"Oops no eh no it's not annoying" she said as she shook her head.

"Misty Ketchum you are so weird. If it's that way then I forgive you and I already have someone I like already." Ash said.

Misty grinned and walked closer to her brother.

Ash turned to her and asked her to play rock-paper-scissors.

"Ready… Rock Paper Scissors"

Ash put out paper while Misty put out rock.

"hrmm that weird….. why do I always lose" Misty walk ahead in disappointment.

"hehe …..it's because you always put out rock" Ash grinned.

Then suddenly it started to rain……………….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

HiO people this is the end so far because I 'm too tired to write anymore but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon………….. heheh


	2. 2

True But Hard Love by hungrytenshichan

Disclaimer: Hi viewers sorry for not posting sooner it's because I have too many things to do.

Disclaimer: Once again I took this off a show. I do not own any of the characters except for Ashley……. but that's not me…… oh and also the characters of Pokemon are all AU.

well here's the continuation of the fanfic………

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

It is raining and Ash and Misty Ketchum are riding in a hurry to find shelter to get dry quicker. The go to the other shut down factory that is near their home.

"Omg!?!? I'm all soaked." shouted Misty.

"Hrrmmmm Ah Ha?!!??! " she shouted with the brilliant idea.

She began to unzip her school dress.

"Hey!!? what are you doing" Ash shouted in surprised

"No worries. no one is around and besides I already am wearing an under dress " she said

(**under dress** – a kind of underwear but in dress form )

"Since when start doing that" he asked.

"I'm already in middle school" Misty answered.

"Oh who is it anyway?" 

"Who" Ash asked

"The girl you said that you liked" Misty answered.

"Why? so you can tell mom and dad…….. hrrrmm it's a secret . don't worry I'll tell you when the time its right" Ash replied as he reached his hand out and felt the moisture of the rain drops.

Misty saw what he did and she followed along, too.

"The raindrops feels soooo refreshing" Misty commented.

Ash silently nodded.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

The rain soon stopped and both Misty and Ash went home

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Home

Misty and her mother are in the bathroom taking a warm bath together

*-*-SSSSHhhhhhhhhh

Misty's mother is scrubbing her back…,……,,.,,

"well who does your brother like?" her mother said

"I don't know. he told me it was a secret" Misty answered.

"Well who do you like? Do I know him? Tell me who is it" Misty's mother asked

"Ash" Misty replied.

"what?" she said and tickled her.

"Ouch MoM… it hurts" Misty cried in pain

"opps sorry are you alright" her mom said

"yeah" misty answered.

"Misty if you ever like any you have to tell me okay?" her mother told her

"okay." Misty answered

"It's my turn to scrub you're back now so turn around" Misty said

"wow mom you're going to be rich because you ears are big" Misty said in surprise

"I on the other hand have small ears"

"really let me see" mother inspected

"hrrmmm that's strange they were big before"

"Maybe I'm not your daughter I don't even have a place that is the same as you." she replied.

"what? stop joking" her mother said as she laugh with Misty

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Dinner

"mom I'm soo full I can't eat another bite" Misty complained.

"Misty you have to eat more if you want grow up pretty and since you've already started …………." her mother said.

"What. what have I started?" Misty asked in confusion.

"husband did you know that our daughter has begun her puberty stage." her mother said to her husband.

"Puberty hrrrrrmmmmmmm hey let me seeeeee" Ash said.

"noooooo. stay away from me" Misty shouted

Ash chased Misty all over the living room.

"Mom make him stop" Misty whined

"hehehhe alright you two it's time it's stop" their mother said.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Yard

*-*-*-* giggles

Ash, Misty, Mom, and Dad Ketchem are sitting outside in their yard eating delicious yummy watermelon.

"mmmmmmmm this is sooo good" Misty said in excitement.

"hey look at dad… he ate so messy he has a seed mustache" Misty pointed out.

They all had a get time eating and laughing.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Next morning

Ash and Misty are riding together. Ash is holding on to Misty's bike so she doesn't fall.

(Misty maybe be good at riding bikes but not in this story…… maybe later on she'll get good at it)

"no don't ……. I'm going to tell mom about this" Misty whined

"don't worry" it'll be fine" Ash said

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

okay that's it for now keep reading to find out what happens in the next chapter.


End file.
